


Wake Me Up Before You Froyo

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a first date challenge but no one can pass it. Make her a good cup of froyo and you'll get a second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up Before You Froyo

“You didn’t finish it?” Bellamy asked sitting down across from Clarke at the lime green plastic table.

“When we walked in I warned him, no blueberries-”

“You’re allergic,” Bellamy interrupted her. Clarke held up her hands.

“Right? _You_ know that! We’re not even friends and you know that! I told him that 10 seconds before he went to make my froyo and he forgot!”  

“We’re not friends?” Bellamy asked, putting a hand on his chest. “You’re here every Thursday night, I thought we were friends by now.”

She wanted to be his friend, or maybe more than that, and he wasn’t wrong, she was here every Thursday. But this wasn’t about the cute guy who worked at the froyo place. This was about winning a bet with Raven.

_“You work too much.”_

_“I do not.”_   
  
_“How many hours did you work at the hospital last week?”_

_“91, but that’s normal for a resident.”_   
  
_“Is it? I’m gonna call your mom, she’ll settle this.”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“Get off of me, I’m not calling her. But you sitting on my phone hand is the closest anyone has gotten to your ass lately. I’d bet you the space in the coat closet that you wouldn’t take the time off of work and take someone on three dates.”_   
  
_“Three dates? If you’re worried about me getting laid, I don’t need three dates.”_

_“Thanks for moving off my hand but three dates is the deal. Get a person to go on three dates with you and the coveted space in the coat closet can be yours.”_

So Clarke signed herself up for the free trials of OKCupid and Match.com, downloaded Tinder and had been going on first dates every Thursday night. This was the fifth week and she hadn’t found anyone worth even asking about a second date. But she had found a cute PHD candidate who, after the second failed first date, became the guy who she debriefed with. Finn’s eyes wandered minutes after sitting down at the table. Lexa had no sense of humor. Erin was covered in dog hair and started the date by showing Clarke 25 photos of her dog.  Bellamy had to kick Grayson out of the shop for lighting a cigarette (“Sorry man, there’s a city ordinance and there’s 15 kids in here, if I didn’t ask you to leave, one of those angry soccer moms would glare you to death.”) Then of course, tonight’s date where the guy tried to kill her with blueberries.

“Every Thursday you come in here with someone, you hand them an orange cup, do you have a problem with the green cups, by the way? Are you superstitious?” Bellamy asked. Clarke bit her lip.

“I just think it’s too loud.”

“Green cups are too loud, okay.” He raised an eyebrow but went on, “So, you give the person an orange cup and you say, ‘Make me something and I’ll make you something,’ and then you sit down at this lime green table, which is apparently not too loud, I mean, the green cups are screaming but the table is the proper decibel, huh?”

“Yes.”

“You sit down and try the unholy concoction that your companion has made, you never finish it, and then it’s rinse and repeat the next week with a new person. Why?” he asked folding his arms across his very nice chest. And the arms were good, too. God, he was so much more attractive than any of the first dates she’d had in the last five weeks.

“Social experiment.” He tilted his head.

“Liar.”

“All my friends are getting married and I’ve set a goal to meet my soulmate by the end of the year,” Clarke tried again, this time giving him a wink. “Could it be you?”

“Cute, but I still think you’re full of shit.” He stood up as the last person besides her left the shop. Bellamy turned the sign on the door so it said CLOSED instead of OPEN and Clarke covered her face with her hand.   
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll go, you probably want to clean up so you can go home.”

“Nah, I want to get to the bottom of this mystery of why you keep letting terrible people make you the wrong frozen yogurt so you’re welcome to stay.” He sat down again and Clarke felt a rush of excitement at the way he was smiling at her.

“My apartment is really short on closet space. My roommate and I are constantly fighting over it.” Clarke put her hands out to demonstrate the size of the closet. “The rod in the closet in my room is 17 inches long. Raven-”

“Your roommate?” he asked.

“Yeah, hers is 15 inches long so she’s been using the coat closet to store some of her stuff because space is so tight. She thinks I’m working too much and said that I needed to get out more.”

“Oh sure, too much time at Seattle Grace,” he teased and Clarke was very sure she was blushing.

“Do I get to be McDreamy or McSteamy?” Clarke asked trying to keep a straight face.

“I don’t know yet.” Clarke felt his knee bump hers under the table and she bravely kept her knee there. “So the closet situation is dire.”

“It is,” Clarke went on. “And she said that if I could get someone to go on three dates, if I found someone I liked it enough to bother taking time off work to go on three dates, then I’d get the coat closet space.”

“And you’re a type A personality so you’ve been bringing dates through here as a screening process every week, trying to find someone who you could stand enough to try and win the bet with.”  
  
“It’s efficient. Plus, you have whipped cream, not all the places have whipped cream,” she said with a shrug.

“Okay,” Bellamy said, standing up and walking back towards the cups. Clarke was confused but she figured story time was over. She grabbed her purse off the back of the chair and stood up to walk out the door. She chucked her nasty blueberry with some cotton candy flavored shit in the trashcan and waved awkwardly at Bellamy. “Wait, where are you going?” he asked lifting up an empty orange cup.

“You’re closed, I was gonna go home,” she stumbled over the words as he shook his head.   
  
“You didn’t get any froyo and I want to try the Clarke First Date Challenge, I’m feeling lucky,” Bellamy explained, his eyes twinkling. “Sit back down, I mean, if you want to.”

She nodded feeling embarrassed, so she sat and watched him. He stood in front of the machines stroking his chin for a few seconds before picking a flavor. She couldn’t tell what it was from where she was sitting but she knew it was a swirl of something. He moved over to the toppings and put a ton of strawberries, some graham cracker crumbs, and a pile of whipped cream on top. He grabbed a bright pink spoon and with a flourish placed it in the cup before setting it down in front of her.

“No blueberries, because I don’t want to call an ambulance or administer the epipen I hope you keep in your purse, though I think there’s one in the first aid kit behind the counter because this dumbass 13 year old likes to impress girls by eating peanut butter cups even though he has a severe peanut allergy. My sister banned him from the shop last time but he’ll try to come in again.”

“What a daredevil.”   
  
“Cocky little shit is what he is, stir up your yogurt,” he ordered.

“You made it so pretty, you want me to mess it up? Clarke asked surprised.

“The strawberries and the cream and the yogurt have to blend just right, it’s a texture thing.”

“Well, you’re the expert,” she said starting to mix it all up.

“Yes, I am. Glad you recognize.” He gave an authoritative nod.

“What flavors of yogurt did you use?” Clarke scooped up a bite and waited for him to answer.

“Tart yogurt and strawberry. Some people might say it’s boring, but I prefer to think of it as classic.”

Clarke put the spoon in her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried not to moan at how good the combination he’d put togehter up was.

“You like it?” he asked eagerly.

“It’s okay,” she said nonchalantly.

“Right, that’s why you made that ‘o’ face,” he said.

“That wasn’t my ‘o’ face!” Her spoon dug in for another bite of the yogurt.

“I wouldn’t know, but it was at least a foreplay face,” Bellamy said, leaning back on his chair to reach for a green spoon from the counter. He stole some of her yogurt and she pulled her cup closer to her, blocking it from him.   
  
“Get your own!”

“I made that for you,” he argued. “And I’m pretty sure I passed the first date test so you should share.”

“Just assuming you passed the first date test because I liked the yogurt?”

“No one else has gotten this far,” Bellamy said pointing his spoon at her.

“Fine, you passed, how about a second date on Sunday?” she asked immediately putting the tip of the spoon in her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else.

“What’s the challenge for the second date?” He leaned over, elbows resting on the table and giving her a wicked grin.

“I don’t know,” Clarke said.

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

 

\--

 

“Jesus Christ,” Raven said walking into the apartment. “If you think that making out on the couch counts as the third date you’re wrong, Griffin!”  
  
Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s face as he tried to pull away. “Fuck off, Raven,” she said before kissing him again.

“There’s a Clarke’s First Date Challenge in the freezer for you,” Bellamy said in between kisses.

Raven walked into the kitchen rolling her eyes. “I cannot believe you actually put this up on the board at the Wake Me Up Before You Froyo. Are you just hoping the loser first dates come in and see that you won, Blake?”

“I thought it was cute,” Clarke said giving him one last quick kiss before standing up to put more stuff in the coat closet. Bellamy handed her three hangers with dresses on them.   
  
“It’s a classic combination that just has a really good name now,” Bellamy explained. Raven walked back into the living room with her froyo cup and gave him a look. “And in case any of the other first dates come back, they’ll know.”

“I knew it,” Raven said.

 

  
  



End file.
